


One Step Ahead

by Mo-Mouse (abyssmalDeath)



Series: Genyatta Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, genyatta week 2017, new relationships, so sweet it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssmalDeath/pseuds/Mo-Mouse
Summary: Genji realizes his feelings for his friend run a bit deeper than just friendship, but his friend seems to be one step ahead of him as usual.





	One Step Ahead

Genji couldn’t wait for the final bell to ring, signifying three glorious months of freedom from the hell known as school. He honestly hated the monotony of sitting in a classroom all day, taking notes and tests and homework that he couldn’t be bothered with half the time. There was only one reason that he even bothered to show up at all. 

His gaze slid to a familiar bald-headed kid who was, of course, sitting at his desk and writing the final essay like the little goody two-shoes he was. The thought made him smirk a little. His own essay was half-finished when the bell rang, but it wasn’t like it was going to make a huge impact on his grade anyways. 

“Genji! Did you finish your essay?” Crap. He turns to face Zenyatta with a wide grin on his face. 

“Gave it the old college try, as they say.” He offers a sheepish shrug, trying not to wither under the intense gaze of his friend. As passive as the former-monk was, he sure had a way with words that left Genji feeling more beat up than any scrap had. 

“You did not finish it, did you? I know it is the last day of school, and I know that you just want to get out of here, but Genji, you could have at least put a little more effort in, couldn’t you?” He gave him that look. The one that was brimming with disappointment, and left Genji feeling exposed. Rubbing the back of his head, the green-haired rebel just gave a small shrug. 

“Zen, you know I am not fond of school. It bores me. I want to travel, to see the world! Being cramped up in classes all day just...isn’t me.” He huffed, shoving the last of his papers into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder. After another moment of that gaze, the other man shook his head, resting his hand on Genji’s shoulder. 

“I will be over tonight for a movie night. After all, it is the summer, and we deserve to celebrate that.” He gives Genji one of his signature smiles, the one that melts his heart and turns him into goo. He recovers enough to give a nod and a wave before heading for his apartment. As soon as he walked in, he got busy, cleaning up the place. It had been a while since Zenyatta had been over last. Usually, they hung out at the mall or at the other’s place. He enjoyed his company. The monk had been his closest friend for as long as he could remember, and Genji had realized that his feelings had started to become...more. He wasn’t content just being friends anymore. Perhaps tonight, he thought, he would breach the subject with his friend.

Fours hours and a scrubbed apartment later, Genji was just pulling the last bag of popcorn out of the microwave when he heard the polite knock at the door. Depositing the bowl on the table, he straightened his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair before opening the door. He was pretty sure his heart stopped when Zenyatta comes into view. The usually modest monk was before him, dressed in a loose tank-top and a pair of basketball shorts that hang off his hips in a tantalizing way. He snapped his jaw shut before he could be caught staring and he offered a grin. 

“Hey. Popcorn just came out of the microwave and I have everything set up!” He took a step back, allowing Zenyatta to come inside. The other chuckled a little, nodding and going to drop himself down on the couch. Despite his lax dress, Zenyatta still sat with proper posture, legs crossed under him and back ramrod straight. Genji hoped that would change as the night went on. 

“I see you cleaned up a little before I came over,” he teased, glancing up at Genji with a smirk. The shorter man nods, the tips of his ears burning a little as he shuts the lights off and crawls onto the couch with Zenyatta. 

“I figured it was better than letting you see how I normally live.” Genji shrugged, picking up the remote and turning on the Japanese horror film Zenyatta had requested last time. If he had been smart, he would have realized that Zenyatta was pulling moves faster than he was thinking about them. A quarter of the way into the movie, Genji realized that Zenyatta kept moving closer until he was leaning against him, hugging his arm. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around Zenyatta’s waist, hugging him closer. Eventually, they were laid out on the couch, Genji behind zenyatta with an arm around his waist and his head propped up by his free hand. Slowly, he rubbed soft circles into the strip of exposed skin between the bottom his shirt and the hem of his jeans. 

“Genji?” Zenyatta’s voice broke the intense silence from the movie. “You like me, right? More than a friend, I mean.” As he spoke, he pressed his hips up into genji's palm, a miniscule movement that he _almost_ missed. 

“Was I that obvious?” He dips his head sheepishly, glancing down at Zenyatta. The monk chuckles, smiling warmly up at him. 

“Do not fret, my little sparrow. I have been harboring feelings for you as well. I just did not want to act upon them until I was certain you felt the same.” He hums, nuzzling against him the best he could from this position. Genji nods, feeling his face heat up a little. 

“I was planning on telling you tonight, anyways.” He murmured, leaning over the monk to press a light kiss against Zenyatta’s cheek. 

“Is that so? Well, the universe has a funny way of making things work out, I suppose.” He murmured, flipping over so that he was facing Genji. Slowly, as if he were afraid of spooking him, the monk leaned up, letting his lips brush lightly against Genji’s. If the young Shimada had ever been happier, he couldn’t recall when. 


End file.
